Sangre y Tierra Extra Cazadores y Presas III
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Un grupo misterioso se revela en La Plata, y parece que salen de todos lados. Emboscadas y combates tortuosos en pueblos abandonados y edificios robados. Los Elohim se ven en graves aprietos pero pueden escapar. Esos humanos saben lo que son...


**-0-0-0-0 TERCERA SESION: Cazadores cazados 0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Sabes lo que es un Cainita?

Sofia extendio el mate que estaba tomando hacia su compañero del otro lado de la mesa, y aprovecho para estirarse los brazos y crujir sus dedos. Una mala costumbre para sus huesos, pero le gustaba la sensacion.

El muchacho lo recibio en silencio y miro hacia el mate, y enarco una ceja.

-¿Y esto?

-Cascara de naranja. Probalo, esta bueno...

El chico dio un sorbo y quedo satisfecho con el gusto, demostrandolo con una sonrisa leve. Pero rapidamente volvio al tema- Gracias... bueno, en verdad no se mas que la serie de Buffy, me gustaba mucho cuando era mas chico-

Sofia se rio un poco y apoyo el codo sobre la mesa con la cara sobre su mano- Bueno, hace un rato acabamos de presenciar una caceria de vampiros. Esa criatura que chillaba entre el fuego antes de ser decapitada era uno, un cainita. Se dicen asimismos de ese modo porque creen que el primer vampiro es Cain; y lo consideran su padre fundador, un cuasi reemplazo de Dios- sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero los de Athan brillaron.

-Un vampiro... no sabia que existian asi como asi.

-Ah, claro que existen, y estan mucho mejor organizados de lo que crees. Te soprenderias. Pero en realidad no son ellos los que me preocupan- dijo de repente Sofia- ... esas personas...

-Parece que el problema es mas grande de los que pensabamos si no se dedican solamente a nosotros- refunfuño el joven pasandole el mate de regreso.

-Al menos nos queda algo en claro: Todos estan conectados. La chica con el yeso fue la misma que mato a mi compañero Shogot. El problema es que no estaba sola.

-¿Que tenia en la mano?

-Parecia una cuchilla, o algo - se levanto y tomo de un cajon henchido una bolsa que contenia un machete de jardineria oxidado con la hoja doblada como papel- pero creo que no importa el objeto, sino el poder que le da... si es como pienso, puede hacer que cualquier cosa sea fatal- acto seguido abrio otro cajon y saco una plaquilla de vidrio y una varilla, el chico reconocio enseguida que era del estilo de los laboratorios.

Sofia se acerco a la mesa y de su bolso saco el pañuelito en el cual se descubrio un polvillo grisaseo, que volco en las plaquetitas y se lo señalo.

-Esto es lo que queda de un Cainita. Al matarlo finalmente la maldicion de Cain en la sangre se va y el cuerpo recupera las propiedades originales de erosion que deberia tener biologicamente. En casi todos ellos, significa volver al polvo.

-"Del polvo eres y al polvo volveras"- cito el joven mirandola seriamente. La chica sonrio por su sagacidad.

-Exactamente. Pero la naturaleza de estas criaturas no me es ajena, aunque se que te sorprendio un poco.

-Nunca vi uno de estos- contesto pensativo, pero interesado- aunque no lo pude apreciar mucho.

-No es la gran cosa. Son criaturas no-muertas condenadas a vagar por la noche... pero eso no viene a colacion ahora.

-Si, lo se. El punto es que esas personas saben lo que son y que saben como matarlas

-Asi como saben matarnos a nosotros. Nos conocen, y si Shogot sucumbio de esa manera tan horrenda es porque saben de alguna manera como atacarnos...- penso un momento- o al menos no nos temen. Saben cosas que les permiten enfrentarnos.

-¿No pudiste sentir algo? ¿Tendran un amo, algun Elohim que los manipule, algun...?

-No es fuente de nuestra fuerza. Es un poder que desconcemos, jamas habia visto algo que no pudiera sentir.

Los ojos negros del chico miraron hacia el suelo y se tomo la barbilla, recostandose en el sillon. Su posicion era, ante los ojos de la mortal, casi sensual.

-Esto es muy grave. Porque si hay mas de uno, estan organizados. Y si saben como matarnos, y como matar otras criaturas, tienen fuentes de conocimiento que desconocemos.

-Odio decirlo, pero no puedo responderte eso- desvio la mirada frustrada. Era la fuente operativa mas fuerte en La Plata, y no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando en la zona.

¿Que eran esas personas? ¿Serian personas? Eran tan normales que su poder y su rabia temporales para matar era desconcertante.

El joven la miro de repente y tomo otro mate y le paso uno. Habia aprendido a cebar con facilidad desde su estancia en Argentina con su tropa.

Sofia tomo el mate en silencio y lo miro.

-Espero que ahora si te den bola...-susurro despacio.

-No estoy muy seguro, conociendo a la Señora- contesto suspirando- a pocas penas me dejaron venir, como si fuera un chico de Kinder o algo. ¡Que mierda!- se golpeo la rodilla con la mano, indignado- no saben lo importante que es ¡Esta noche no fue mas que para confirmar mis sospechas!

Sofia permanecio en un silencio respetuoso durante su queja. Entonces aprovecho y se acerco un poco al sillon, buscando su mirada.

-Athan, si vas a seguir mas lejos esto conmigo, hay que estar preparados. Y antes de eso, creo que hay cosas que tenes que resolver...

El griego la miro desconcertado. Pero sus ojos brillaron de suspicacia, sabia que estaba haciendo.

-Estas con tu equipo, pero no estas comodo con ellos. No aprecian tu verdadero conocimiento- los ojos de Sofia se desviaban para verlo, tenia solamente un jean puesto y tenia el torso descubierto... invitandola.

Athan sonrio al darse cuenta de la flaqueza mortal, y decidio volverle el golpe- No intentes seducirme, que para eso estoy yo...- dijo y se recosto- Aunque primero siempre esta el cuerpo... despues podemos negociar.

Sofia quedo mirandolo y rio despacio.

-Mejor pongamonos a trabajar

Athan se encogio de hombros y se paro como si nada.

-Esta bien... te lo perdes.

-¿No tenes a nadie de tu confianza personal como para avisarle?

Athan no le respondio

-¿Trabajan todos tan dependientes de ella?

-Operar en orden y disiplina es nuestro metodo.

Sasa-H'ar omitio el comentario al respecto.

-Pero al menos informarles de algo, alguien que te sirva de respaldo. Lo que se viene no va a ser muy agradable.

-Mm... dejame hacer unos llamados.

-Ahi esta el telefono - le señalo el aparato con ironia. Athan la miro y rio un poco.

-Salgo al balcon

-Adelante... trata de que vengan.

Cuando vio al chico alejarse, aun con el torso desnudo pero con la remera en mano, suspiro tranquila. La tension de su cuerpo se habia desvanecido. Estaba segura que habia intentado algo con ella; pero ella habia ganado la treta mental. Por lo menos el si era un buen perdedor y sabia cuando ceder.

Se alejo a ver la television distraidamente, y se dio cuenta de cuan agotaba estaba. Estuvo alli un rato largo hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba dormir.

Fue entonces cuando Athan volvio casi dando un portazo al ventanal del balconcito y se sento de golpe en frente de ella.

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que aun y que fueran seres increibles no cuentan en este momento con recursos

-O sea que te dieron una patada en el orto, de nuevo...

-¡Esa pelotuda no se da cuenta!- Athan se agarro la cabeza tironeandose las mechas que cubrian su rostro.

-Lahatiel, calma- el Lammasu se sereno- no ganas nada con eso. Si no contas con la tropa, pensa en alguno de ellos. Debes de tener afinidad con alguno, ¿no?

Quedo en silencio un rato, sabia que esa pregunta no era inocente, ella habia visto a Luis y Luis a ella. Luego contesto -Por lo pronto sigamos adelante con la investigacion.

-Insisto que si no solucionamos estos problemas que tenes antes no vamos a poder llegar al fondo de todo esto- su voz sonaba compasiva, pero las intenciones de la Neberu eran diferentes.

Ese Lammasu era excepcional, el primero en toda su nueva existencia que pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la estetica. Quizas por el caracter reservado y silencio espeluznantes; quizas era todo parte del cuerpo y no del Elohim dentro de el. Sea como fuese, tanto Lahatiel como Athan estaban de acuerdo en encarar el mundo de esa manera, en donde el conocimiento era un arma mas que valiosa, y que sabia todos no la tenian en cuenta. Una manera casi... criptica.

El Lammasu, conocedor del lenguaje del cuerpo, no se le escapo esta pista. Nuevamente miro a la Neberu y sabia lo que queria hacer con el, por lo que el le devolvio la partida de un solo golpe.

-Insisto, tambien...-se acerco a ella y se puso al lado de su oido, para susurrarle- No te equivoques, Sofia.

La chica se espabilo ante la rapidez del chico. Se alejo un poco amablemente.

-Durmamos un rato antes. Nos va a venir bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrio dulcemente, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura- Buenas noches.

"Azaziel..."

Sofia estaba del lado de la pared en la cama, susurrandole a su compañera. Athan se habia ido a dormir, y ahora que estaba todo en silencio se sentia mas tranquila.

"¿Quien me llama?"

"La Sibila"

"¿Como te esta yendo con Athan?"

Sofia quedo un segundo antes de respondonderle.

"Es un buen Luciferano. Sigue un metodo propio de investigacion, pero es muy flexible y sabe que esta en mi territorio"

"Ellos tienen la jerarquia mas alla de todo lo concebible y logico. ¿Esta siendote util?"

"Bastante. Me acompaña y sus habilidades sociales son excepcionales. Logra entrar en donde quiere, y me abre el camino para que yo analice"

"El chico sabe trabajar en equipo, asi le criaron" se rio un poco "Athan es un buen muchacho. Demasiado bueno, tal vez. No se que fue lo que hizo en la guerra, pero su inteligencia se esta aguzando cada vez mas. No era asi cuando yo lo conoci."

"¿Por que?"

"El Señor del Oceano no sabia controlar el caracter del humano y muchas veces parecia retrotaido y muy silencioso. A veces hasta con miedo de la presencia de sus compañeros, que son reales soldados de batalla. Pero el tiempo es sabio, querida amiga, y me hizo vigilarlo con mas atencion y ver que de todos los que estan ahi bailandole a Mirielle, el es el unico que puede ser diferente"

"Entonces pensamos lo mismo..."

"¿Por?"

"Es muy inteligente. Casi podria pasar por un detective profesional; pero tiene un problema con su Señora"

"Ah, si. La falta de atencion. La sufren todos ahi dentro de esa Corte mal avenida. Creeme que todos se sienten igual, pero seguramente Athan es mas sensible por razones obvias"

"Su preocupacion es genuina. Nunca conoci a Lammasu tan... logico. Pero esta tan triste, se siente solo"

"Sasa-H'ar, toma mi consejo. NO confies en el. Los Lammasu son criaturas inconstantes. Y si bien el te puede ayudar porque yo asi lo considere apropiado y porque a el le conviene saber mas y conocer otros Elohim o lo que sea, cualquier expresion de sentimientos ponla en duda. Es raro que se asinceren realmente, es parte de su escudo de proteccion. Son grandes simuladores, lo mas perfectos de la toda la creacion. Y por ende unos mentirosos espectaculares que pueden incluso escaparse a tu intuicion aguda..."

"Pero..."

"Sofia, como compañera, te hablo enserio. Su posicion Luciferana tambien me tiene en duda. No trabaja como el resto. Apices de sus capacidades estan saliendo, y yo misma me acerque a el porque es el unico que puede tomar decisiones o implementar su juicio sin ningun otro peso extra" tomo un silencio y siguio "Pero no deja de ser una Nereida. Por mas que sea un tipo algo diferente... recuerda que nunca van a dejar de ser lo que son"

"Esta bien, Circe. Queria mantenerte al tanto, ya que lo conoces un poco mejor"

"Athan es un buen chico, pero el tambien es un Elohim. En el fondo, todos tenemos la maldad que nos impregno el Abismo."

"Gracias"

"Descansa"

Cundo Sofia abrio los ojos, estaba sudando por el calor. No habia ruidos en la casa, por lo cual calculo que el griego estaba todavia descansando despues de aquella terrible noche. No era de menos: habian presenciado la punta del iceberg, y ambos lo sabian.

Mantuvo la posicion de la cama y cerro los ojos, concentrandose. Era la hora de decirle todo lo que habia pasado.

"Gran Azar Ahrimal, la Sibila te convoca"

"Sasa-H'ar... que bueno es escucharos" respondio la grave voz del Neberu "¿Que novedades tienes para mi?"

"Señor, acorde a lo que he investigado he descubierto que el ser que se enfrento a el, una femina humana de increible fuerza, tiene un equipo de humanos con las mismas caracteristicas. La vi actuando en equipo, coordinados, estrategicamente entrenados, una emboscada perfecta que termino en la ejecucion de un Cainita" dijo rapidamente, no queria que se le fueran las ideas.

Hubo un silencio de sorpresa. "¿Estais bien?"

"Si, fui un testigo silencioso, no me detectaron. Pero es lo que voy a relevar a continuacion a la base de datos, señor. Este ser que ataco al Malefactor no actua solo, no esta solo. Quizas se enfrento a el por otras razones, pero hay mas como el. Son perfectamente concientes de lo que hacen... y por que, me temo"

La voz del Neberu cambio, una mezcla de lastima y temor.

"... Sasa-H'ar, habeis hecho un excelente trabajo. Nunca me decepcionas.

Mas esto ha sobrepasado un nivel con el que no he contado. Os pido encarecidamente que cerreis vuestro trabajo. Relevad los operativos, yo me encargare de que mis contactos continuen. No os expongais; repito, no os expongais, bajo ninguna circunstancia, frente a estas criaturas. Tenemos que saber que esta pasando y que planean. No quiero perder a otro compañero"

"Señor..."

"Espero haber sido claro, Sibila"

"... si señor"

"Mejor asi. Ante cualquier incidente mantenedme al tanto, estoy con los ojos puestos en vuestro trabajo. Se prudente"

"Asi lo hare, Ahrimal"

Como si aquella orden hubiera activado el sentido opuesto, Sofia insistio a Athan que debian seguir investigando sobre Marina ya que habia tomado relevamiento entre Elohim importantes. Era ironicamente un asunto del "Estado Demoniaco".

Sabia que solo hacia falta un poco de relevancia para que Lahatiel se entusiasmara mas y apoyara la desicion. Ambos querian saber que estaba pasando, quienes eran esas personas, y lo mejor: como deternerlas.

Los jovenes se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la escena de la caceria, detras del pub gotico.

-¿Para que estamos aca? ¿Que queres buscar?- pregunto el griego mirando confundido para todos lados.

-Lo mismo que en la plaza- dijo Sofia adelantandose y poniendose en el lugar donde habian estado las cenizas del cainita- esta emboscada fue organizada; quizas asi se mueven realmente, en grupos. No estoy segura... pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo. Vigila que nadie venga.

Nuevamente la Elohim cerro los ojos y todo volvio a ser negro; los tonos zafiro la inundaron y Athan fue testigo de la verdadera forma de Sasa-H'ar una vez mas.

Cuando termino de cambiar, se coloco en el medio del camino sin salida y cruzo los brazos contra el pecho, concentrandose. Un aura la rodeo y Lahatiel tuvo la ilusion de que algo o alguien la absorvio en el espacio mismo.

En tanto, Sasa-H'ar abrio sus ojos y se focalizo en la escena. Necesitaba ver la secuencia mas alla de lo que habia presenciado. Cerro los ojos intentando hacer un esfuerzo mas, y luego de un rato lo logro.

De repente el lugar tomo la oscuridad de la noche. Entre las tinieblas detecto los hilos participantes: el palido del vampiro, sangriento a medida que se acercaba; los hilos fuertes y vitales de los persecutores, que parecian enredarse tanto en el pasado como en el futuro; inclusive detecto los hilos de ellos mismos, con brillos multiples que palidecian y se fortalecian en diferentes colores.

Habia encontrado el momento de la ejecucion, pero necesitaba ir mas alla. Sus manos se cerraron y tenso la invisible red que estaba a su alrededor. Cuan araña, movio los hilos con la punta de sus dedos en cortos movimientos.

La escena retrocedio hasta quedar solamente una lucecita en el fondo del callejon. Camino en esa realidad hacia ese rincon, y observo. Ahi estaba Marina, con el brazo recien enyesado, tratando de encender el cigarrillo en su boca, mientras que tenia escondida la que seria el arma homicida. Estaba agazapada, tras los escombros de una casa abandonada. Miro para atrás, y vio como sus otros compañeros esperaban; uno en la otra punta y la mujer en la pared. Repentinamente desarmaron su posicion e ingresaron al pub; en tan solo unos minutos vio al vampiro correr hacia la callejuela con ignota esperanza, para encontrarse con una Marina que se puso de pie, tiro la caja de cigarrillos en el suelo y arremetio ante la señal de sus compañeros que venian tras las pisadas del cainita.

Pudo ver como ella misma y Athan aparecian agazapados a los lejos y como el vastago se consumia tras intentos de defensa. Estaba tan planeado no tuvo oportunidad.

-¡Sofia! ¡Desperta!

Athan la sacudio, y la Neberu abrio los ojos deshaciendose de toda su porte entre asombrada y tildada; los cortes abruptos la hacian confundir de realidad y de real medida del tiempo.

-La casa abandonada...- susurro, y corrio hacia el fondo. El joven no comprendio su accion hasta que ella levanto del suelo una caja de cigarrillos.

-¿Que es eso?

-Una emboscada; Marina estuvo aca, lo tuvieron todo planeado desde el principio. Entraron, se hicieron pasar por pareja dos de ellos para vigilar al vampiro, y lo acorralaron, lo asustaron, lo hicieron escapar para este lado donde Marina los esperaba- clamo sin parar, emocionada por toda la logica que estaba desenredandose dentro de ella- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si, que nos tenemos que ir- corto Athan apresurado, mirando hacia atras- Nos estan vigilando, estoy seguro; de algun modo supieron que les seguimos el rastro. Tenemos que salir de aca.

El griego le tomo la mano antes de que pudiera decir algo y la saco corriendo, dirigiendose hacia la calle principal. Cuando cruzaron la calle, Sofia vio como un hombre gabardina les vigilaba desde la otra cuadra, al lado de un auto viejo. Al detenerse, el hombre entro rapido y con una culeteada hizo que el coche girara sobre su eje arrancando a toda velocidad para el otro lado.

-¡Ese hombre nos vio!- señalo apuntando hacia el auto que se iba. Athan volteo a ver y fruncio el ceño, chiflando al primer taxi que paso en la avenida.

-Segui a ese auto viejo- clamo sin mas pretextos. El chofer volteo divertido para ver si se trataba de un chiste, pero al ver la mirada fria y tenebrosa de Athan algo le dijo que era mejor no molestarlo.

-Este tipo esta queriendo irse para el campo donde esta la villa. La va a pasar mal ahi- el chofer miro al chico- ¿Estas seguro de...?

-CALLATE Y MANEJA- le impero. El hombre deseo por un instante no haber tenido voz ni lengua, ni siquiera ideas logicas, en toda su vida. Apreto el acelerador a cuanto pudo, zafando las avenidas mas concurridas y entrando en callejuelas desiertas hacia uno de los barrios mas viejos de la ciudad, forjado de fabricas y depositos.

-Estamos a 3 kilometros del centro, si seguimos camino- comento Sofia seriamente en el asiento de atrás, mirando por el retrovisor a Athan. Este acepto sin perder la vista del auto, hasta que en una esquina se perdio.

-Dejanos aca- dijo mas amablemente el griego, mientras se detenian a una cuadra de donde estaba parado el cacharro. Saco billetes sin contar y se los dejo en la guantera -Gracias, volvé por donde viniste.

El chofer los dejo bajar a ambos y dio marcha atrás, regresando al centro con una paga que quizas exageraba en mucho un viaje corto como aquellos.

Apenas quedaron solos se escondieron en la esquina, y vieron como el hombre ingresaba a una pequeña fabrica a mitad de cuadra, por una puerta lateral. Sofia la reviso ocularmente para ver si tenia algun tipo de entrada o escape; pero era de material puro, el techo de chapa y sin ventanas grandes.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Sofia despues de ver que el joven estaba escrutando el lugar como ella.

-Esperar. Tsk. Ese lugar es una porqueria, desde adelante es impenetrable con esa persiana rota y oxidada de metal. Es una fabrica al estilo ingles del S. XIX, construcciones de mierda...

-¿No podremos entrar?

-No, ese tipo de edificios son conicos, no tienen ninguna obstrucción en el medio; es para depositar cosas de una fabrica mas grande, seguramente.

-¿Se juntaran ahi?

-No lo se... parecia muy seguro de entrar- miro hacia la avenida- ¿En donde estamos?

La Neberu le dijo la calle exacta, y en ese momento sintio en su cuerpo la sensacion de cuando otro Elohim hablaba en la Primer Lengua.

"Asharu Ur Korosh, Lahatiel te llama" susurro hacia un costado, procurando de que Sofia no escuchara.

"¿Que pasa, estas bien?" fue la respuesta de voz grave y laconica desde su cabeza. Athan sonrio despacio.

"Quiero que recuerdes la ubicacion en la que estoy ahora..."

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto ella al rato, sin voltearlo a ver. Athan tardo en contestar y se acerco, mirando desde su hombro la construcción.

-Es para asegurarnos. No te olvides que soy luciferano despues de todo. ¿Hubo algun movimiento?

-Nada, siquiera un ruido. Tendriamos que acercarnos.

Ambos cruzaron la acera mirando con cautela. No sentian nada sobrenatural en ninguna parte alrededor de la manzana. Tras varios esfuerzos de los dos Elohim, parecia que nada estaba sucediendo.

Esperaron un poco mas, pensando en alguna manera estrategica de entrar, pero el sitio era impenetrable; se enterarian enseguida si quisiesen irrumpir el lugar. Ademas, no estaban seguros de que es lo que estaba esperandolos ahi adentro.

Una frenada detras de ellos hizo que la Neberu volteara agilmente.

-¡¡ATHAN!!- grito, y cuando el griego pudo darse vuelta un dodge viejo, el mismo que los habia visto, estaba detras con el motor encendido.

En un ruido estridente el auto avanzo a todo lo que dio para embestirlos. Sofia no tuvo tiempo de pensar que era lo correcto. Simplemente dos alas purpureas salieron de su espalda y se elevo casi dos metros en un solo salto. Miro hacia abajo y solamente pudo ver como la figura del Lammasu quedaba sepultada debajo del auto que lo traspaso y siguio de largo.

Sofia quedo paralizada temiendo lo peor. Pero al ver mas claramente en el suelo, noto como un charco de agua pristina se movia por si solo y se corria unos metros tomando forma. El chofer dentro del auto vio con asombro, furia y panico como el agua se balanceaba como una goma y en segundos se moldeo dando la forma humana de nuevo, intacta.

-¡Es Marina!- fue lo que acerto a gritar Athan. En ese instante vio por el rabillo del ojo un reflejo del vidrio de una ventana que se abria en el edificio del frente -¡ATRAS!- exclamo mirandola.

Con reflejos unicos abrio las alas hacia arriba y esquivo un balazo certero, mirando hacia el agresor. El hombre que habia ayudado a atacar al vampiro la noche anterior estaba apuntandole con un rifle de caza.

Sin mediar palabras, los demonios entendieron que no podian eludir el combate en el que los habian metido. Una emboscada; igual que al cainita, los habia engañado.

La periodista no le dio tiempo de cargar de nuevo. Con un impulso encogio sus alas y se lanzo como una rafaga hacia la ventana, haciendo que el sujeto se alejara y ella ingresara rompiendo los cristales sin lastimarse. Al caer en la habitacion vacia y sucia, el hombre vio como la pequeña figura desplegaba sus alas sacudiendo los restos de vidrio, estirando su cuerpo de color azulino y mirandolo con ojos zafiro gigantescos.

El sujeto apunto con seguridad, y Sasa-H'ar no espero en darle pelea. Un aura verdosa salio por cada poro de su piel. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se torno negro, el brillo plateado de los patrones se opaco y sus alas tomaron un color azul marino sin brillo. Eso provoco que de la brillante energia se vieran serpentinas formas ir y venir cada vez mas lejos hasta que se transfiguraron en quimeras que se lanzaron hacia el agresor.

Ante tan espectaculo, sin embargo, el hombre no se inmuto. Bajo el arma un segundo y, tras brillarle los ojos una centesima de segundo, decidio arrojarle el arma y tirarse hacia la ventana.

Las quimeras tocaron su lugar sin éxito y chillaron antes de desaparecer. La Caida quedo mirando aquella accion, incredula un instante: ¿Como habia podido hacer lo mismo que hacian los Azares?. De algun modo habia visto los hilos del destino y escogio la probabiblidad mas pequeña, la unica que hacia que no lo matara. Habia priorizado su libertad ante una posible captura mas que su propia vida. ¿Que clase de logica era esa? Peor aun... ¿Como habia sabido que eso pasaria y que solo asi escaparia de su ataque, eligiendo sufrir un daño grave?.

Cuando se acerco a la ventana, pudo ver el espectaculo ante sus ojos. El hombre habia caido de bruces al suelo y no se movia. Athan corrio dispuesto a golpearlo, matarlo o retenerlo, pero el dodge aparecio dando marcha atrás antes de que llegara a tocarlo, y una mujer de cabello negro salio de la puerta trasera mirando decidida al Lammasu.

Lahatiel cobro presencia en ese momento, sin miramientos. Cuando estiro sus garras la chica levanto su mano derecha firmemente.

-**¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!-** exclamo, y ante los ojos de un asombrado demonio, el Lammasu retrocedio no solamente hacia atrás sino que se estampo contra la pared, pegandose como si una fuerza magnetica lo retuviera del otro lado.

La Neberu escucho a Lahatiel maldecir en enoquiano, mostrando toda su figura terrorifica perdida en su oscura temple. Pero de nada sirvio. La chica seguia con la mano inmovil, como si estuviera acostumbrada. La misma temple del sujeto.

Mientras, la puerta del auto se abrio y Marina estiro la mano desesperada hacia el hombre.

-¡Dale, movete, se que podes!

La Elohim fruncio el entrecejo y estiro su cuerpo fuera de la ventana, extendiendo los brazos. Ante el temor de que algo le pasara al atrapado Lahatiel, las quimeras nacieron nuevamente de su aura y fueron hacia la agresora.

Con un rapido movimiento la chica miro hacia arriba y con su otra mano libre hizo el mismo gesto hacia arriba **-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!!!**- las quimeras colapsaron contra una especie de campo y se abrieron en dos sin tocarla; como si su mano hubiese sido un gran cuchillo invisible que habia cortado su anima.

La morena dio dos pasos hacia atrás ante la insistencia de sus compañeros, sin dejar de mirar a Lahatiel, hasta que finalmente todos se subieron al auto con el herido y desaparecieron de la escena.

Instantáneamente, Lahatiel se despego y cayo al suelo, perdiendo su forma apocaliptica. Sasa-H'ar salto agilmente desplegando sus alas y aterrizando frente suyo con preocupacion.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a medida que su figura volvia a ser humana. Ayudo a levantar a Athan del suelo.

-Si- contesto algo avergonzado; se tomo la cabeza y miro hacia donde habian partido- Que hijos de re mil puta... ¿Viste lo que me hicieron?

-Creo que nuestras sospechas fueron correctas. Nos pudieron hacer frente a mi, a vos, a Shogot... esto es una mierda- miro para atrás, los habian dejado solos. Habia sido una trampa, no habia nada ahi. Suspiro- Volvamos rapido.


End file.
